My SOS
by Genehh
Summary: OneShot. read for story. No details given


**Disclaimer : The song is Called S.O.S. and it is a Jonas Brothers Production. Also, Danny let me use his name in this fiction. he says hi : **

I see you entering the restaurant with all your friends, even after I told you that I wanted to spend time alone with you, as boyfriend and girlfriend. You simply walk up to me; give me a quick kiss on the cheek and a light tap on my bum. You turn and smirk to all your friends. They all take chairs and sit on them, around our table.

_I told you I made dinner plans  
__For you and me and no one else  
__That don't include your crazy friends  
__Well I'm done  
__With awkward situations empty conversations_

You guys start talking about girls, cars and sports. Not feeling as if I need to be there, I get up and leave. I told you it was for me and you, not you and your silly friends. I'm over it. It's over. I get up and leave. All your friends start acting weird, telling you to 'chill' but you simply look at me, confused. You get up and run over to me. I shrug you off and leave.

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
__Don't wanna second guess,  
__This is the bottom line  
__It's true  
__I gave my all for you,__now my heart's in two  
__And I can't find the other half  
__It's like I'm walking on broken glass,__better believe I bled  
__It's a call I'll never get_

My phone rings, indicating me that I have a text message. The screen lights up, indicating that you sent me the text. "Watz up wit u?" I read. I can only respond "sry, we'r don." I close my phone and run home, crying.

_So this is where the story ends  
__A conversation on IM  
__Well I'm done  
__with Texting  
__Sorry for the miscommunication_

I lock the doors, close the blinds, and go sit on my bed. I start going through my stuff. All of it reminds me of you. Pictures, shirts, concert tickets. I throw all those things on my room's floor, and fall back on the bed, sobbing.

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
__Don't wanna second guess,__This is the bottom line  
__It's true__I gave my all for you,__now my heart's in two  
__And I can't find the other half  
__It's like I'm walking on broken glass__better believe I bled  
__It's a call I'll never get_

I get up quickly, telling myself that you're not worth crying for. I rearrange my make-up and hair, then make myself all fixed up. Tonight, I was going out, no matter what happened. I take my purse; keys and cell phone and hail a taxi. I make my way over to the club. I never thought you'd be there tonight. You see me, I see you and you make your way over to me.

_Next time I'll see you  
__I'm giving you a high five  
__cause hugs are over rated, just FYI_

Before you arrive, I walk away. This guy just asked me to dance. I quickly accept and go with him. You glare at him. As far as I know, we're over. This is my night; I'll have my fun, even if it's not with you. You stare me right into the eyes, I try to enjoy myself, but I can't.

_Oh This is an S.O.S  
__Don't wanna second guess,__This is the bottom line  
__It's true  
__I gave my all for you,__now my heart's in two  
__(yeah)_

After a couple more dances, I make my way to the bar. You come and meet me there. You want to talk. We start talking. Right at the start, you ask me why I left you. "Can't you give it a rest? You know why I left you" I tell you "I left you because you're a twat. You don't even respect me. Go to hell!" I finish my drink in a gulp and make my way back to the dance floor, where Joe, the guy I met, was waiting for another dance.

_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
__Don't wanna second guess,__This is the bottom line  
__It's true__I gave my all for you,__now my heart's in two  
__And I can't find the other half  
__It's like I'm walking on broken glass,__better believe I bled  
__It's a call I'll never get_

After all, I told myself it was my night. I had my fun. A couple of hours later, I make my way outside, a bit tipsy. All I can see is you, kissing another girl next to a taxi. And that's when I tell myself "So much for dating you, Danny Jones."


End file.
